Love Graduation
by PhoenixRain26
Summary: 10 ans après Révélation. Un one shot Nessie/Jacob. Nessie fait une crise de jalousie le jour de sa remise de diplôme...


**Titre : Love Graduation**

**Auteur :** Raya95

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, la saga Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls quelques personnages secondaires presque insignifiants sont le fruit de mon imagination. Si seulement j'avais fait le fameux rêve avant Stephenie… LoL

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma première fanfiction terminée et est un oneshot NessieXJacob que j'ai écrit pour participer à un concours de fanfictions sur le site The Meadow (jetez-y un coup d'œil, il est très souvent mis à jour et en français en plus ^^). J'y ai fait quelques corrections et le voilà !

Ma fanfic se passe une dizaine d'années après Révélation alors si vous n'avez pas fini la saga Twilight et voulez éviter les spoilers, passez votre chemin et ne vous arrêtez pas!

Je n'ai lu que Fascination en français et le reste en VO, alors si je me suis trompée de traduction pour des mots propres à la saga (comme _imprint_, qui est le coup de foudre version Quileute) prévenez-moi si possible. Merci d'avance ^^

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez svp et bonne lecture !!

PS : Le Yearbook est une sorte d'annuaire des élèves d'un lycée avec leurs photos et souvent réalisé aux US. Je suis quasi certaine que tout le monde en a déjà vu dans les films mais on ne sait jamais ! Et « Bite me » veut dire littéralement « Mords-moi ».

**Love Graduation**

-« Renesmée Carlie Cullen ! »

A l'appel de mon nom, je montai prendre le papier qui était la preuve de mon (dur ?) labeur de trois années de lycée et ticket d'entrée à l'université. Je savais que ce diplôme ne signifiait rien, car Papa ne les comptait plus et Maman en était déjà à son quatrième, mais cette journée était importante pour moi. Ma toute première cérémonie de remise des diplômes: la fin de mes trois premières années de lycée, le rêve de tous mes camarades de classe (après le bal de promo), et accessoirement la date qui allait marquer mon deuxième changement d'adresse.

Je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier si mes longs cheveux bouclés étaient bien coiffés, Alice avait veillé à ce que tout soit parfait, et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir. Jacob devait revenir de Forks pour me voir. Du haut de la scène, je reconnus des visages qui m'étaient familiers : Mrs Hope, la conseillère d'orientation, James Atherton, qui avait passé l'année à essayer d'obtenir un rencard avec moi, Britney, la serveuse de chez Hal… Tous étaient tournés vers moi. C'est là que je trouvai enfin les personnes que je cherchais. Grand-père Charlie était assis au troisième rang et arborait son plus beau sourire, « celui qui avait fait craquer Renée » d'après Maman. Alice lui avait fait porter un costume noir et il tenait un appareil photo. Le mariage lui réussissait, et Sue et lui étaient heureux. Mon autre grand-père, Carlisle, se trouvait juste derrière lui, avec Esmée à ses cotés. Appeler ces trois personnes « Grand-père » ou « Grand-mère » m'était impossible en public en raison de leurs apparences respectives : ils semblaient tous bien trop jeunes pour être appelés ainsi, mais seul Charlie l'était vraiment. La plus grande partie de ma famille était composée de vampires, ce qui expliquait que mes deux parents reçoivent aussi des diplômes le même jour que moi. En public, j'appelais tous les membres de ma famille par leurs prénoms. C'était devenu une habitude. Je vis ensuite Jasper et Alice, debout derrière toutes les chaises, puis Rosalie et Emmett. Tous les quatre me souriaient et Emmett m'adressa même un clin d'œil. Je lui souris en retour. Je savais que Papa et Maman m'attendaient de l'autre coté de la scène. Tout le monde était là. Tout le monde sauf Jacob. Mon meilleur ami. Le seul qui avait pris la peine de me promettre d'être là.

Je pris le papier que me tendait Mr Crop, le principal du lycée de Somerville, puis me rendis auprès de mes parents. Ils m'embrassèrent et me dirent quelques mots qui n'atteignirent jamais mon esprit de demi- vampire, car toute mon attention était tournée vers le petit kiosque du lycée. Jacob s'y trouvait, et Leah était dans ses bras. Ils semblaient si proches et dans leur petit monde…

Dès l'instant où il me retourna mon regard, il lâcha sa chère amie, et commença à courir vers moi. J'ignorais quelle était mon expression à cet instant, et c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré me séparer du reste du troupeau des Terminales du lycée de Somerville.

Je courus vers ma nouvelle voiture (une très belle Ferrari rouge, un cadeau de la part de mes parents) et sortis les clés que j'avais sur moi. Malheureusement, il m'était impossible d'utiliser mes attributs de demi- vampire, car il y avait trop de témoins. Mon père m'avait donné les clés le matin même, et le porte-clés était en forme de cerceau argenté. Dessus était marqué en lettres rouges « BITE ME ». Une idée de ma mère.

J'ouvris la portière, et juste avant que ne puisse m'asseoir, une main m'agrippa l'épaule. Je me tournai alors vers Jacob. Il me lança le regard de chien battu qu'il faisait si bien puis commença à me parler.

-« Nessie, je peux tout t'expliquer… Leah…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir, et sautai dans mon siège. Je partis en le laissant sur le parking du lycée. C'est quelques rues plus loin que « Clair de Lune » résonna dans la voiture. Je décrochai mon portable après quelques notes. A ma grande surprise, je découvris que l'appel venait de James. Il m'avait vue partir et me demandait si j'allais bien

-Tout va bien James, merci de me demander…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui ! Je n'aime pas trop téléphoner au volant, alors si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Ca te dit d'aller au ciné avec moi ce soir ?

Encore une fois. James ne savait pas mener une conversation sans m'inviter, et il ne lâchait toujours pas prise après une année de refus systématiques. Je n'aimais pas lui faire subir tout cela, il était gentil et un très bon ami, mais Jacob le détestait. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté. Ma réponse fut automatique dès que je me souvins de Jake avec Leah. C'est après avoir raccroché le téléphone que je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait. Une énorme erreur, même pour une lycéenne âgée de 10 ans.  
A vingt heures, j'attendais James devant le cinéma de Grandview, ville située au sud de Somerville. Je m'étais décidée à lui faire comprendre une fois pour toutes que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui lui était destiné mais que ce n'était pas moi. J'allais lui briser le cœur…

- Nessie !

Je me retournai.

-C'est incroyable ! Tu es vraiment là !

Il me souriait en montrant toutes ses dents blanches. J'essayai de rendre la pareille puis lui répondit :

-C'est bien moi…

Le film, qui ironiquement était un remake de Dracula, se passa plutôt bien : il n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois de me toucher, et c'était pour me prendre la main. Je l'avais retirée avant même que la sienne soit à mi-chemin. Avoir une bonne vision dans la nuit était un bon atout pour éviter les avances d'un ami trop proche… Il me demanda si je voulais du pop corn ou du soda, et me proposa qu'il me raccompagne jusque chez moi. C'était un vrai gentleman. Je commençai mon speech sur comment nous étions faits pour rester amis quand il me dit que sa sœur voulait que je lui signe son Yearbook. Je le suivis alors jusqu'à sa voiture, qui était garée plutôt loin, dans un endroit désert. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

-Renesmée ?

-Oui ?

-Tu connais Jacob Black ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondis-je. Je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà vu. Il venait me chercher au lycée de temps en temps.

-Cette pourriture de Quileute, marmonna-t-il.

-James !

-Renesmée, je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te faire du mal, mais ce soir, tu ne rentreras pas chez toi…

Je commençai alors à m'éloigner de lui. Ma pensée de vampire criait au psychopathe. Il continua son horrible discours :

-Tu étais quelqu'un de bien, mais tu as été obligée de t'associer avec cette tribu de faux loups-garous, qui ne sont que de pauvres êtres hybrides au sang impur ! Ta mort va marquer le début d'une guerre entre les vrais loups, les Enfants de la Lune de Port Angeles, et cette tribu de vermines… Renesmée, sais-tu quel soir nous sommes ? C'est…

-Le 28 juin ? Laisse-moi deviner...Le soir de ma mort ?

« Ou de la tienne », pensai-je. La question était rhétorique, mais je voulais gagner du temps pour fuir. Je ne voulais sûrement pas avoir un cadavre sous les bras. Le malchanceux James avait choisi la mauvaise personne. Il ne savait pas que j'étais seulement à moitié humaine, ni que toute ma vampire de famille habitait à quelques kilomètres. Papa pourrait venir en moins d'une minute s'il le voulait. James commençait à trembler de colère.

-Ce soir, la lune est pleine, Renesmée… Adieu Miss Cullen.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'il ne tremblait pas de rage, mais se transformait. Elle fut lente et horrible : son dos s'étira, ses vêtement devinrent des lambeaux, sa fourrure fit surface petit à petit, son visage s'allongea, des pattes prirent forme… Et un énorme loup au pelage noir se tenait devant moi. J'émis alors un long sifflement du fond de ma gorge, ce qui surprit mon ennemi. James voulu se jeter sur moi mais jamais il ne m'atteignit. Un magnifique loup au pelage roux l'attaqua avant. C'était Jacob. Il était suivi de quatre autres loups : je reconnus Seth, Embry, Quil… et Leah. James se vit encerclé et tenta de fuir, en vain. Le cercle autour de lui se resserra, et il disparut sous une masse de fourrure. Quelques minutes plus tard, après une lutte acharnée, Jake et ses acolytes s'éloignèrent d'un James inanimé. Il était mort.

Toujours sous sa forme de loup, Jacob s'approcha de moi. Je lui murmurait un merci puis rentrai.

Le lendemain matin, Maman me réveilla. Elle m'apprit que Jacob était là et voulait me voir. Il m'attendait devant la maison. Je m'habillai rapidement et sortis. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de la porte.

-Bonjour Nessie, me dit-il.

-Salut Jake.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-J'ai bien dormi, lui répondis-je.

Je commençais à avoir faim. Je n'avais rien mangé après avoir vu Leah dans les bras Jake. Mon Jake. Je me dégoûtai alors de moi-même. En quel honneur me réservai-je le droit de juger qui pouvait ou pas être la petite amie de Jacob ? Il avait toujours été là pour moi. Il séchait mes larmes quand je pleurait et se réjouissait pour moi quand j'étais heureuse. Il me rendait toujours heureuse, et lorsqu'il souriait, il me transmettait sa joie. Jacob et moi étions meilleurs amis. Seulement amis.

- Pour ce qui est de Leah et moi…

- Jake, je suis heureuse pour Leah et toi. Leah est quelqu'un de bien. Elle et toi vous formez un…

Un immense chagrin envahissait mon cœur, chaque mot que je prononçais ne faisait que l'empirer, et je compris alors pourquoi. J'aimais Jacob, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Il avait choisi Leah, et je ne voulais que son bonheur… Je devais lui cacher mes sentiments qui n'était pas partagés, sinon il s'inquièterait pour moi. Mais mes yeux étaient déjà humides. Je n'allais pas tarder à verser des larmes. Il me coupa la parole :

-Nessie, me dit-il. Leah et moi ne formons pas un couple. Hier, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Nessie, Leah a trouvé son âme sœur. Elle voulait partager cette nouvelle avec moi, et elle m'a pris dans ses bras sous l'émotion. Elle pensait qu'elle n'allait jamais imprégner quelqu'un et finirait vieille fille malgré tous les efforts que je faisais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne ferait pas exception au reste de la meute. Ne vois-tu pas que tu es la seule pour moi ? Je t'aime, Nessie…

Il me prit alors la main, et continua :

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen, puis-je avoir l'honneur d'être votre petit ami ?

Aucun mot ne parvint à ma bouche. En ce moment important, le plus important de mes dix années d'existence, j'avais perdu la parole. Je voulais tellement lui répondre que oui, que je l'aimais, et pourtant je ne trouvais pas les mots.

Je lui pris alors la main et le visualisai tel que je le voyais, pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et comment il était important dans ma vie. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me donne mon premier baiser, et fis passer tous mes sentiments à travers ce toucher. Il esquissa alors ce sourire qui illuminait ma vie, m'enlaça tendrement puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je crus entendre un rire d'ours qui venait sûrement d'Emmett et ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'appris que lui et Jasper avaient fait un pari sur les deux seules personnes dont Alice ne pouvait prédire l'avenir...

FIN


End file.
